


damnatio memoriae

by orphan_account



Series: (ne) zaboravi me [1]
Category: (ne)zaboravi me
Genre: F/M
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: poglavlje broj pet:festival.





	damnatio memoriae

Lučki radnici i volonteri postavljali su bezbrojne bijele lampice na niske krošnje, stabla i grane zimzelenog drveća i drvene mostiće iznad plitkih potoka koji teku kroz grinvudski park nadomak šuma Njujorka. Radnici iz keteringa postavljali su stolove sa hranom i pićem; na stolovima bijaše mnoge ukusne poslastice, počevši od laganih jela, kao što su umak od špinata i artičoke, pa do pilećih krilaca prženih na korejski način, a od pića bilo je sve od mineralne vode sa ukusom maline, pa do šampanjca. Modeli, koji će večeras hodati po modnoj pisti koja se nalazi u sredini parka, nositi će kreacije lokalnih dizajnera – Emilija King mislila je na sve kako bi što bolje promovirala svoj grad pred stranim investitorima; svaka stavka koja će se večeras vidjeti, krenuvši od sakoa koji će njen sin nositi, pa do mineralne vode sa ukusom maline, je proizvedeno u Grinvudu. Ako pobjedi na lokalnim izborima – što i hoće, nema sumnje – idući joj je korak Senat. Na to je Red Crne Suze računao kada je poslao Eli da to spriječi.   
„Mislim da ću se onesvijestiti.“ rekla je jedna od djevojaka kada je Kristal prolazila kroz salu u kojima su ih sređivali za večerašnji događaj. „Ova haljina je skuplja od mene.“  
Nakratko se nasmijala, te nastavi prema svom stolu. Išla je po bočicu vode, da se napije; preskočila je večeru da bi mogla stati u kreaciju koju će nositi, pa je glad gušila vodom. Nije uspijevalo. Sjela je na stolicu, te je listala novosti na društvenim mrežama dok ju je tim profesionalaca šminkao kada je dobila poruku od Krisa. Bila je to slika – _selfie_ – njega u odjeći koju će večeras nositi: crne, ulaštene cipele, crne pantalone i po mjeri šiveni, crni sako, a ispod njega crna košulja i kravata. Jedino što nije bilo crno na njemu bio je široki šal zlatne boje, koji je nosio oko vrata kada se uslikao iza kulisa. Kosa mu je nešto kraća, također. „Mišljenje?“ napisao je.   
„Nije za baciti.“ odgovorila je, sa blagim osmijehom na licu. „Ozbiljno, izgledaš odlično.“  
Minutu kasnije, zahvalio se putem poruke. „A moja pratnja?“  
Nasmiješi se, te mu napisa: „Nju ćeš da vidiš kad bude vrijeme.“  
Spustila je mobitel na stolić pokraj njene stolice, te se opustila dok je šminkaju. Ovo je život na koji bi se Kristal Grej mogla navići – šolja tople čokolade nakon škole, druženje sa prijateljima i šašave zabave Grinvuda odjednom se nisu činili tako lošim. Ali taj život, baš kao i čitav Kristalin život, nije postojao za nju. Bila je ovo misija, ne život iz snova. Glas u mislima ju je čitavo vrijeme podsjećao na to, istinski podsjetnik na onu osobu koja ona zapravo i jeste: Elizabet Meri Rid, agent Reda.   
  
Revija je počela. Sve oči bile su uprte u mlade modele, neiskusne srednjoškolce koji su po bini hodali u dizajnerskoj  robi. Hodali su u parovima, jedna djevojka i jedan momak, ruku pod ruku, noseći kreacije lokalnih dizajnera, dok su u pozadini gradski muzičari svirali instrumentalnu muziku. Sve oko njih bilo je osvijetljeno bezbrojnim lampicama, te se, na sekundu, činilo kao da su se zvijezde sa neba spustile na okolno drveće i drvene mostove, te od njih načiniše najljepšu pozornicu. Kristal i Kris bili su zadnji na redu; oni će zatvorit reviju, nakon čega slijedi Emilijin govor i obraćanje investitorima.   
Nekoliko trenutaka prije nego što je morao krenuti, Kris King nervozno je hodao od jednog zida do drugog. Eventualno mu se zavrtjelo u glavi, te prestade. Naslonio se na osvijetljeni zid, te baš kad je skrenuo pogled na hodnik kojim će njegova pratnja za večeras doći, ugledao je najljepšu djevojku ikad. Bila je to Kristal, njene plave kose zavezane u nisku punđu, sa šiškama namještenim iza uha. U kosi je imala pozlaćeni nakit u obliku grane masline. Haljina koju je nosila bila je crne boje, baš kao i kombinacija njenog partnera; gornji dio, koji je počinjao na sredini njenog vrata, pa se pružao do ramena, a sa njih i do kraja rukava, bio je od crne čipke. Nešto iznad grudi započinjao je satenski dio haljine; crni, blještavi materijal savršeno je pratio njeno vitko tijelo, od grudnog koša pa do iznad koljena, gdje se rasplamsavao u valove. U moru crne boje, baš kao i kod Krisa, bilo je i zlata – iznad koljena, gdje se haljina opušteno kretala uz ritam njenog pokreta, zlatni materijal prošarao je crninu. Zastade mu knedla u grlu. Zagledao se u nju; njegovim očima prelijepu, a njegovom srcu, od tog trenutka, jedinu.  
„Šta kažeš?“ rekla je sa ponosnim osmijehom na licu. Primjetila je kako ju je gledao dok je ulazila. Srce joj je kucalo brže svakim korakom kojim mu se približavala.   
„Ja...“ započe, te se zaustavi kad mu se jezik zapetljao. „Izgledaš prelijepo.“  
Htio je još mnoštvo reći; prelijepo? Izgledala je poput anđela sa renesansnoga umjetničkog djela, ljepša od svake boginje iz grčkih epova. „Prelijepo“ nije ni približno onome kako je ona izgledala u njegovim očima. A ona je to znala, te se stoga nasmiješi i zahvali.   
„Onda“ on reče, „Hoćemo li?“  
Klimnula je glavom u znak potvrde. Isprepleli su ruke, te su korak po korak bili sve bliži bini. Srce mu je lupalo u grudima, kao divlja ptica u kavezu. Kada su prozvali njihova imena, ona ga je pogledala. Vidjela je da je nervozan; sitni grašci znoja slivali su se niz njegovo čelo, a disanje mu je bilo plitko i isprekidano. Često je treptao, a ruka mu je drhtala. Nešto snažnije ju je stisnula, te je glavu na sekundu naslonila na njegovo rame. „Ima da rasturimo.“ tiho mu šapnu, a on se nasmija. Prestao je drhtati, te krenuše prema pisti.   
Sva su svijetla reflektora bila uperena u njih dvoje u tom trenutku. Kao završni predstavnici kolekcije, imali su svu pažnju na sebi; nije bilo oka koje nije gledalo u njih. Dok su samouvjereno koračali niz modnu pistu, _O Fortuna_ od Karla Orfa je bila svirana u pozadini.   
Na vrhuncu melodije, oni zastadoše na kraju piste: tada su ih brojni fotografi slikali brojnim kamerama, iz svih uglova. Sva ona nesigurnost i nervoza u Krisu nestala je kada je pogledao u njene oči. Dva plava safira, dva Neptuna sijala su pod blijeskom kamere i svjetlima reflektora. Srce mu zaigra nešto brže, a ona vrhove usana podiže u osmijeh.   
Nakon toga, svi su parovi izašli ponovo, te su se sada svi poredali po modnoj pisti. Svi su se držali za ruke, načinivši polukrug. Jedino na što je Kris mislio bila je ona.

Glavni je događaj prošao; sada je na redu bio Emilijin govor. Niko od mladih modela nije slušao, doduše; svi su skinuli skupe kreacije i već se vratili u svoju ležernu odjeću, u kojoj su i došli. Negdje oko deset sati navečer, kada je Emilija King zauzela pozornicu i započela svoj govor, Kris i njegova pratnja bili su na jednom od drvenih mostova, koji su bili okićeni lampicama. Rijeka je bila nabujala zbog nedavnih čestih kiša, te se odraz mnogobrojnih lampica mogao vidjeti i u tamnoj vodi.   
„Hvala ti, Kristal.“ nježnim je glasom rekao. Blaga svijetla obasjavala su njegove blage crte lica; u smeđim je očima mogla vidjeti svoj odraz, a na rumenim usnama njegov iskreni osmijeh. Bio je opušten, kao da mu je teret skinut sa leđa. Lakše je disao.   
Osmjehnula se, namještajući nestašni pramen plave kose iza uha. „Na čemu, ludice?“  
„Na svemu.“ Znala je na šta misli, te opuštene usne raširi u osmijeh. Stavila je svoju ruku na ogradu, pored njegove. Približili su se jedno drugome, te ona nasloni  glavu na njegovo rame. Nesigurno, on nakratko podiže svoju ruku sa ograde. Okrenuo je dlan prema zvjezdanom nebu, a ona nježno i polako spusti svoj na njega. Isprepleli su prste.   
„Znaš, večeras...“ započe on, „Mislim da su ti sve one ljepotice iz grčkih epova i lirskih pjesama zavidjele na ljepoti.“  
Nasmija se. „Misliš?“  
„Znam.“   
Primjetio je koliko je voljela književnost. Uvijek je iz biblioteke uzimala zbirke epova i lirskih pjesama i čitala bi ih na časovima ili malim odmorima. Činilo mu se da je voljela da čita o stavovima ljudi iz tih vremena, davnih događaja i bogatim opisima antičke ljepote ne samo njihovih žena, već i gradova i samoga života. Zato joj je i rekao to; obično „bila si prelijepa“ ne bi pilo vode u ovoj situaciji. Ovako bi znala da to od srca misli.   
Podigla je glavu, te ga pogleda. I on krenuo se prema njoj. Odvojili su ruke, te sada polako ali samouvjereno dlan stavi na njegov potiljak. Njegova se ruka našla oko njenog struka, te je privuče sebi. Srca su im lupala. Slatki miris njegova parfema poigravao se njenim nosnicama dok se polako približavala njemu. Sklopili su oči.   
„Šta je ono?“ glas se začuo iz daljine. Oboje su se trznuli, te se odmah okrenuše prema izvoru zvuka. Crnokosa djevojka pokazivala prstom prema gornjem toku vode. Kris je pogledao u pravcu u kojem su i ostali, svakom sekundom mnogobrojniji posmatrači gledali. Nešto je plovilo iznad duboke vode. Jedan od posmatrača rekao je da je u pitanju tek stablo, panj, koji se otkotrljao u rijeku. I Kristal bi se isprva složila, ali kako se objekat približavao, bilo je sve jasnije da u pitanju nije drvo; bilo je to nešto od čega se svim prisutnim podigla kosa na glavi. Kristal je vidjela čuperak plave kose i odbjegli ljubičasti materijal kako beživotno plove nad rijekom. „O, Bože...“ riječi joj zastadoše u grlu, te je počeše gušiti. „To je leš.“  
Uspaničeni vrisci ispuniše jesenje veče. Kristal i Kris ostadoše stajati na mostu, smrznuti od šoka. Nije mogla okrenuti glavu, iako joj je Kris govorio da baš to i uradi. Nastavila je gledati. Plava kosa rasula se po površini hladne vode, koja je već dobro natopila ljubičasti materijal haljine koju je žena nosila. Srce joj je sve jače i jače udaralo u prsima kada je nabrzinu pogledala u golo rame u vodi: bila je to tetovaža dva mača, unakrsno naslikana, te sitnog srca u sredini. Trnci joj se popeše uz kičmu, a dah joj oteža. Noge su joj se oduzele a nešto u stomaku je presiječe. Srce joj je kucalo tako snažno da je svaki otkucaj čula u svakom centimetru svoga tijela; znala je ko je bio osoba u vodi: bila je to njena mentorica iz Reda, Rebeka.   
Na trenutak joj se učini da će se onesvijestit. Cijelo joj se tijelo treslo, te zaroni lice u Krisova njedra, osjećajući suze kako joj pune oči. Sklopila je oči i tiho, poraženo zajecala.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> seno, samo zbog tebe sam ovo objavio. uživaj u čitanju :D


End file.
